Inner Thoughts
by Sam L. Manson
Summary: A drabble series focusing on the characters of Danny Phantom. Leave a review giving me your idea (that is suitable for all ages and has no connection to anything non-fictional (NO REAL LIFE STUFF)) and if I like (and if it complies with the rules) i may write it. All pairings are accepted (whether I enjoy writing it or not). Suitable for all ages! XD
1. Ember loves Skulker

Hey guys, so it is officially 2014 and i decided to make some new years resolutions. One of which was to get back to fanfic writing.

Disclaimer I do not own anything recognisable, everything belongs to it's respectful owners. For now... *insert stereotypical villainous laughter here*

IMPORTANT NOTE There are one or two people asking for me to update my one shots. I feel really bad about this because I wrote them fully intending them to be one shots and because of that they are written in a way where a sequel of new chapter just doesn't fit. I feel like I am letting people down by not forcing sequels

I am trying hard to keep multi chapters going for readers as I would hate to see the words "cancelled" or "on hiatus" on any story of mine. If there is anything left that the story could offer, I will try.

My oneshots I just have nowhere to go on so please stop asking as I cant write chapters for almost every story I have ever wrote. So try not to make such comments on my oneshots. Multichapters I can understand though as I have more planned for them (she says) but I do need someone to remind me once in a while.

I fully understand it is just harmless appreciation for literature and thank you all my reviewers no matter what you say as you give me support and inspire me for taking the time to actually read my amateur writing. Thank you all readers and reviewers for being an inspiration. Yes even you flamers, I store your fire and use it to scare off unnecessary plot bunnies.

:) thanks so much, someone taking irreplaceable minutes from their lives to read something I, one out of billions of people, typed up.  
xxxx

Without anything more, I give you a bunch of drabbles from various ghosts and people.

Please feel free to make suggestions about what YOU want. YOUR idea YOUR favourite character YOUR choice. Say whether you want serious or silly. Heck, if you want your idea to be about a character that appears even just once for as little as five seconds, pop the episode name in there and I will do my best. You will get a special mention again the top of a chapter you suggested, plus a pie! I luvs me some pie...YO MOOSEY, SEE IF THEY HAVE ANY PIE!  
-

* * *

Ember

Why do I love him? Why do I care for a blob? At core, that's all Skulker is, a dot of ectoplasm. Why do I bother trying to calm him after the ghost kid escapes his "foolproof" plan? Maybe it's the way he hugs me when I'm sad. Or how me will go out of his way to prove something to me. Or maybe it's because he is him. Love works in very strange ways and to question such a thing would make me a fool. I will know why I love Skulker when pigs fly, oh wait, in the ghost zone, they do. Dang it! Sorry baby pops, gotta go find a better metaphor.


	2. Lance Thunder has a Problem

Disclaimer I do not own anything recognisable, everything belongs to it's respectful owners. For now... *insert stereotypical villainous laughter here*

xxxx

Without anything more, I give you a bunch of drabbles from various ghosts and people.

Please feel free to make suggestions about what YOU want. YOUR idea YOUR favourite character YOUR choice. Say whether you want serious or silly. Heck, if you want your idea to be about a character that appears even just once for as little as five seconds, pop the episode name in there and I will do my best. You will get a special mention again the top of a chapter you suggested, plus a pie! I luvs me some pie...YO MOOSEY, SEE IF THEY HAVE ANY PIE!  
-

* * *

Lance Thunder

Why did I take this job?! Of all things I had to face, blizzards, tornadoes ANYTHING! It had to be ghosts. I am a weatherman! When did I become the guy who stands near deadly ghost fights? Oh yeah, when I was the new guy willing to do anything for my boss so I could earn money. I can't believe I fell for their trick. 'Top Reporter on Spectral Activities' sounds .It's a promotion they said, you'll be fine they said. Yeah I'm fine, but my therapy bills aren't. My mother was right, I should have become a laywer.


	3. Johnny13 is Kitty's Hero

Disclaimer I do not own anything recognisable, everything belongs to it's respectful owners. For now... *insert stereotypical villainous laughter here*  
xxxx

Without anything more, I give you a bunch of drabbles from various ghosts and people.

Please feel free to make suggestions about what YOU want. YOUR idea YOUR favourite character YOUR choice. Say whether you want serious or silly. Heck, if you want your idea to be about a character that appears even just once for as little as five seconds, pop the episode name in there and I will do my best. You will get a special mention again the top of a chapter you suggested, plus a pie! I luvs me some pie...YO MOOSEY, SEE IF THEY HAVE ANY PIE!

WARNING: I CRIED WHILE TYPING THIS ONE

* * *

Kitty

No matter what he does I forgive him. No matter how many times he puts his motorcycle first, makes a stupid decision or insults me I will always be reminded of that day. Back in life I was an outcast with only my best friend Amber by my side. Then he came along.  
I remember gazing at him in class as he made a desk his footstool and the floor a trash can for his chewing gum wrappers. He wore biker jeans, boots and black t-shirts and never cared what people thought of him. I was always scared of him, but something made me want to see underneath the tough exterior and see his heart, see him for who he was.

I remember being bullied by a bunch of jocks and one meeting a fist to the face from HIM rather than my teary eyes. That was the moment my fear turned to admiration. He was so nice.

My parent hated him at first, they thought he was a bad influence, but even they grew to like him. He was such a gentleman at times. I couldn't even walk down steps without him escorting me down them. He made me feel like a princess, like I was worth all the riches in the world.

I remember the last time he threw stones at my window and caught me when I jumped to him and we drove to our hill overlooking Amity Park. I remember the drive back, when we were targeted by a gang. I remember swimming in fear as the gang chased us and we neared a sharp turn of a cliff.

I recall him pulling the brakes and cursing upon realisation they were not working. The look of heartbreak in his eyes as he whispered "I love you" crippled me, more so than the impact of the solid road when he shoved me off and plummeted of the cliff to his death.

The sheer pain of losing him didn't kill me, but the oncoming truck that was too large for the driver to see me, did.

I recall waking up in the world of ghosts, confused, then hugging my knees to my chest and sobbing, convinced my hero had been pulled into the place of heroes, and given the angel wings he deserved.  
Lastly I remember the pair of strong arms wrapping around me, and the deep, relieved voice whispering to me "I told you nothing could stop me from being with you, kitten." My name is Kitty, and no matter where I go, I will always find my way back home to my hero, Johnny Thirteen.


	4. Cujo Had Too Much Caffeine

Disclaimer I do not own anything recognisable, everything belongs to it's respectful owners. For now... *insert stereotypical villainous laughter here*

xxxx

Without anything more, I give you a bunch of drabbles from various ghosts and people.

Please feel free to make suggestions about what YOU want. YOUR idea YOUR favourite character YOUR choice. Say whether you want serious or silly. Heck, if you want your idea to be about a character that appears even just once for as little as five seconds, pop the episode name in there and I will do my best. You will get a special mention again the top of a chapter you suggested, plus a pie! I luvs me some pie...YO MOOSEY, SEE IF THEY HAVE ANY PIE!

This one is SO short! But i had a lot of fun typing it! CUJO IS JUST SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE! Though there is potential for some angsty stuff in him...SUNSHINE SUNSHINE LADYBUGS AWAKE CLAP YOUR HOOVES AND DO A LITTLE SHAKE -

Cujo

Translation: badger boy= Danny because of how he has something black and something white in both forms. Red lady= Valerie because of her jumpsuit. Vampire lizard ghost man= Vlad. Warden= Walker.

Where's my chew toy? Is that badger boy? I want treats! Gimme food! Toystoystoystoysfoodtoystoys! Run... Red lady crazy, what I do? Yay badger boy save me! Vampire lizard ghost man! Vampire lizard ghost man crazy and he smell like kittiez. Green, swirlz... Home! Woof. Time to go chew on wardens leg. Eat food. Pooping now.

I should make that a trend...#Poopingnow 


	5. Youngblood has a mommy

Disclaimer I do not own anything recognisable, everything belongs to it's respectful owners. For now... *insert stereotypical villainous laughter here*

xxxx

Without anything more, I give you a bunch of drabbles from various ghosts and people.

Please feel free to make suggestions about what YOU want. YOUR idea YOUR favourite character YOUR choice. Say whether you want serious or silly. Heck, if you want your idea to be about a character that appears even just once for as little as five seconds, pop the episode name in there and I will do my best. You will get a special mention again the top of a chapter you suggested, plus a pie! I luvs me some pie...YO MOOSEY, SEE IF THEY HAVE ANY PIE!

Youngblood

AVAST YE! No wait... I wanna be an astronaut now! Me and Ember went to the park and stargazed and I really wanna go up there someday. Embers like a big sis to me, though she reminds me of who I think was my mommy. I dreamt of her last night, singing a lullaby. She had really pretty green eyes. Not ghost green, but a pretty green that looked like a forest. She had brown hair tied up into a pony tail by a ribbon and was wearing a blue nightgown. But it was probably something I have made up. Even if it was, I wouldn't remember it because whenever I think mommy all I can see is Ember and it was years ago when I remember dying, or rather waking up. I don't know, I remember nothing before waking up in the ghost zone. I lived by myself for a while, though Ember says it was much longer that a while, then one day Ember found me crying because I had gotten lost and sung to me. Then she helped me find my home again. She still visits me lots and sings me to sleep. She will even play dress up. She even had a lair built next to mine.  
I hope one day I can be big and brave enough to call her my mommy. 


	6. The Tune That Ember Holds Dear

Disclaimer I do not own anything recognisable, everything belongs to it's respectful owners. For now... *insert stereotypical villainous laughter here*

xxxx

Without anything more, I give you a bunch of drabbles from various ghosts and people.

Please feel free to make suggestions about what YOU want. YOUR idea YOUR favourite character YOUR choice. Say whether you want serious or silly. Heck, if you want your idea to be about a character that appears even just once for as little as five seconds, pop the episode name in there and I will do my best. You will get a special mention again the top of a chapter you suggested, plus a pie! I luvs me some pie...YO MOOSEY, SEE IF THEY HAVE ANY PIE!

Ember

I never thought, in my entire death, I would feel so happy. So happy over such a trivial and tiny thing. But really, my core was fluttering with joy and ready to fly. As soon as I was handed that, my resolves crumbled away into dust and my knees went weak. I felt like crying with joy, mere happiness didn't seem enough. I should have said something, but I was at a loss for words. I, a person who writes song lyrics daily, was at a loss for what to say as the retreating form became smaller and smaller.

I never thought I would have someone like this in my life when I died, but now I have such a dear person to me, I am never letting go and I am never letting his precious little smile so much as falter and as long as I exist, the song in his innocent core will never stop playing. If anyone dares to harm him, there will be a price to pay.

I look down at the pink card in my hand and once again, read the wobbly handwriting. 'Happy Mothers Day Mommy! Love Youngblood.'  
Finally deciding what to do, I smile and hug the card to my chest, and take off after my son.

About the 'song in his core' thing, I think that Ember, having her powers based on music, could be able to hear the song of a persons soul; what they are like, the same as the Kaeliks from Rinmaru's Ascension. 


	7. Walker Needs a Therapist

Disclaimer I do not own anything recognisable, everything belongs to it's respectful owners. For now... *insert stereotypical villainous laughter here*

xxxx

Without anything more, I give you a bunch of drabbles from various ghosts and people.

Please feel free to make suggestions about what YOU want. YOUR idea YOUR favourite character YOUR choice. Say whether you want serious or silly. Heck, if you want your idea to be about a character that appears even just once for as little as five seconds, pop the episode name in there and I will do my best. You will get a special mention again the top of a chapter you suggested, plus a pie! I luvs me some pie...YO MOOSEY, SEE IF THEY HAVE ANY PIE!

This one's for a giggle before the next one. It will be full of 'aww!'s and sad but fluff is in there too! -

Walker

That little ghost punk broke the rules, again! Bringing outside objects into the vicinity of ghost zone is against the rules and I have said so many times now it is just an immediate reaction. The little piece of scum should know possession of real world contraband is illegal. AND IF HE BREAKS OUT ONE MORE TIME I WILL TAKE A TURKEY SANDWICH AND FRY IT IN ACID THEN SHOVE IT SO FAR UP HIS * **** HE WILL BE POOPING *** ***** ***FOR A WEEK! *CALM, .CALM. Breath Walker, breeeeeeeeaaaaaaatthhe. ...  
Next time I get the chance, he will be detained for his actions. 


End file.
